My Cosmic Friend
by darksider82
Summary: Krista Lenz has found a crystalline rock containing the essence of the Boy-Who-Lived. Can't say more due to spoilers. Watch and see how the Scouts and Harry adapt to each other.
1. Chapter 1

"My cosmic friend"

" _She's beautiful!"_ Thought Armin as the aching in his head slowly subsided as Krista tightened the bandage on his head.

" _She's a goddess!"_ Jean thought, Krista Lenz tended to have that effect on everyone in the 104th Scouts.

" _She's going to be my wife."_ Like everyone else even the closet traitor Reiner Braun couldn't help but be moved by the adorable person that was Krista Lenz.

"I've got everyone a horse or a spare and some flares." Krista said to herself as placed her hand inside her cloak. In the lining of the cloak was a small rock about the size of her hand and it was filled with what looked like smoke.

Krista grinned to herself, all she had to do if she was in trouble was squeeze the rock and she could summon someone to assist them. The spirit was a human, when Krista had first summoned him, he had been unco-operative but thankful.

Ever since then Krista only talked to him and never summoned him. He seemed not much older than some of the members of her class but his eyes seemed much older. Suddenly they heard several roars and nine ten metre Titans rushed them.

Armin, grabbed Krista's horse and forced them into a gallop as Jean and Reiner grabbed Krista to keep her from falling off her horse "What are we going to do? I mean we're in the open and can't use our manoeuvre gear." Said Jean looking positively desperate.

"I may have something…Not too sure how useful it's going to be but it may help. But for now, concentrate on keeping us in one piece…Reiner, I'm going to need you to give me a lift."

Reiner nodded and effortlessly pulled the girl onto his horse. Krista reached inside her cloak and pulled out a stone containing smoke "I hope that's going to do something amazing like confer you the powers of a Titan because I don't see how a smoke-filled stone is going to save us."

Krista smiled a secretive smile and she raised it above her head "I call to the spirit within…Hadrian hear my plea…Thou have need of you."

Reiner, Jean and Armin watched apprehensively "Was that meant…"

As Armin began to speak the clouds gathering overhead thickened and in a flash of lightning that encompassed the blonde girls horse another figure arrived.

The lightning receded revealing a young man about as tall as Berthold Hoover, he was pale like ghostly pale, short buzz cut black hair in a style somewhere between Reiner and Jean's.

He looked at them and their eyes widened, they had hard eyes indicating they had seen unforgettable things but this newcomer that Krista had summoned, and his eyes looked like glass and less like eyes.

"You summoned me, His…Krista." He couldn't let that name slip.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to deal with some Titans." Krista said, this was the hard part. Her friend was a good person to chat with but to get him to do something, which was the hard bit.

"Why?"

"My life's in danger." Krista replied.

"Of your own choosing…So what's in it for me?"

Krista thought hard "You said you wanted a functioning body, one built for your character. Someone brash, fierce and loyal correct?"

The stranger nodded and the other three scouts watched as Krista evidently tried to bargain with something much older than her.

"You'd do the ritual…Even though you're likely to be executed for doing such a thing, His."

Krista's eyes hardened "Yes…I forbid you to call me that."

Reiner, Armin and Jean stared at her "What are you keeping from us Krista?"

"Nothing that I'm ready to confess as of yet." Krista replied calmly and to Jean in a way that sounded almost like royalty.

The stranger grinned and turned the horse around, cocked his head and muttered "Boy, in the looks department they hit every fucking ugly branch on way down. Lyn!" The four watched as out the stranger's hand flew bolt of whitish blue lightning and it reduced the Titans to ash.

"Now that's out the way. Krista, who are your lovely friends? Please tell me you're not dating the three of them."

Krista blushed "Harry! It's not like that! I was bringing them their horses."

Harry grinned at her "Whatever you say. We've a lot to talk about…So how'd you guys meet?"

Jean snorted "I think we're more interested in the fact that you incinerated those three titans with just a word." Harry shrugged.

"Okay, question for a question. First I have a request."

Reiner nodded "We'll help Krista help make your body again." Harry grinned at him.

"If I wasn't so reckless, I'd have said I want your blood." Harry sighed looking at Reiner and the giant felt like Harry knew exactly what he was.

"I think I know the people. Eren Yeager, he's impulsive and rash with a bad case of bloodlust. Mikasa Ackerman, she's got the ferocity down pat and as for loyalty well depends…Loyal to self or a cause."

"A cause and friends."

"Then you'll want me." Armin said. "I joined the military because of Eren and Mikasa and joined the scouts because of them. I'm not that strong but…"

"You're probably a brainbox, make things up on the fly and they actually work?" Harry asked and Armin blushed "You're like an old friend of mine actually. She'd devour you alive as you're so damn adorable."

"You like blokes?"

Harry snorted "If you want to be accurate anyone who's offering but preference are women then guys."

"What about you? I'm assuming that was one of the questions."

By the end of it Jean, Reiner, Armin and Krista were all red in the face when Reiner asked a serious question "How are we going to explain you to the others."

Harry smirked coldly and he pulled out one of Krista's disposable blades "Pull over to one of the bushes." What happened next surprised everyone, Harry ran through the bushes several times and used the blade to cut himself all over and proceeded to run at several points, tripped, rolled in the dirt and eventually got on his horse.

By the time he'd finished his shirt he had been wearing was gone and as were his shoes and trousers leaving him in his undergarments. "For my next trick." Harry muttered he lengthened his hair and rode through a low hanging tree section and got his mattered and littered with twigs and leaves.

Krista grinned "You look like…"

"Hell." Commented Reiner. Jean and Armin nodded.

"Important part, we confuse everyone." Harry instructed.

"What about Commander Erwin?"

"Come clean providing he can keep his mouth shut. Now what does the smoke mean?" Asked Harry.

"Directions we need to go." Said Reiner brusqley and they fell into a loose formation with Harry following closely to Krista.

"Why do you need to stay close well that close to Krista?" Asked Armin.

"This is hard to explain. Magic is real as you saw but it is capable of so much more. I lived for a hell of a long time before my body was ripped asunder by people I thought were friends. Anyway as that happens two people I could trust transferred my soul, powers and memories into that particular stone and hid it away alongside some possessions that I would need should I ever get resurrected. Those things are keyed to me, I don't know where they are but Krista does…Krista is in fact the first person in a long time to have found me and I've actually liked. I think I'm the closest thing she had to a best friend, teacher, mentor and confident. I know things about her that would stun most people, hence the slip of the tongue. I know her by two names and that is all I can say." Explained Harry.

Armin nodded "That doesn't answer the question."

Harry snorted "That stone is my body. If I move too far away from the body I turn into a spirit and then go back into the stone and then all this is undone."

The others nodded "You've got some shit luck."

Harry smiled a true smile, not the smirk they were accustomed to "You've right of it." By now they had re-joined the new recruits. The veteran looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Who are you?"

"Harry." Harry replied.

"How did you get out here?"

Harry shrugged. The scout changed tack "Do you know where you are?" Harry shrugged again. The scout was getting frustrated "What do you know?"

"I'm fucking lost. I don't know where I am, what's going on. All I know is that there are some fucking big monsters who look at me like I'm dinner." Harry said looking definitely like someone who had been surviving on his wits.

"Up in the trees all of you." Harry wasted no time in running full pelt, into and up the tree his hands scrabbling for the lowest branches for Krista to grab him and help pull him up. Krista was surprisingly strong for her size as she and Ymir pulled Harry into the trees.

"You…going to get dressed?" Someone asked.

Harry looked at the speaker "You want to give me your clothes? Speaking of which, without endangering you can any of you get me a set?"

The veteran scout snorted "Unfortunately. Get in the trees and keep the Titans from entering."

Harry nodded "Okay…Krista, how do we kill these things?"

Reiner stared at him "You…don't…know."

"I'm a nigh on indestructible spirit with the ability to warp reality. Meaning I don't worry about fleshy things. So without blowing my potential cover."

"Neck, nape. 1 metre long, 10 centimetres wide." Whispered Krista.

Harry nodded "Okay…that buggers up a lot of my stuff. Oh well what are they gonna do? Destroy my stone? It's nigh on indestructible."

The Officer was listening, there was something not right about the newcomer. He didn't like it, he seemed to nonchalant about being bottom of the food chain.

"Who are you? What are you? How long have you been out here? I want the truth."

Harry looked at him "Now is not the time…Krista, Reiner, Jean, Armin…Take of yourselves and I'll hopefully see you later." With that Harry began to fade out of reality and he vanished into thin air.

The Officer rounded on Krista "Lenz, who was that? What did you do?"

Krista jumped "He's a friend. I called for his assistance and he helped. He saved me and three others."

"Summon him back…I have questions."

Krista grinned a shark like grin that took everyone back. They positively gulped at the normally sweet girls face turn savage "What have you got to offer him? Not much..." She was going to say more but a roar cut them off.


	2. Chapter 2

My cosmic friend

Krista looked towards the sound of the savage roar as a swarm of titans came charging towards them. Never before had she felt so vulnerable and without the reassurance of her friend.

"We just had to keep them out of the forest correct?" Krista asked. Ymir who was nearby, nodded. Reiner unsheathed his blades "Your friend could be useful about now."

Krista nodded "But that veteran scout stopped any potential assistance at this point. It took me months too even get him to help me through training. He didn't do much all he did was be that voice in my ear to keep me going just a little bit more."

The new scouts nodded "So he's like family to you?"

Krista nodded "Yeah, through me letting him out he can remain longer and longer in this world but it comes at a price."

The scout commander of their unit looked at her, eyes hard "What is the price?"

Krista smirked "Anything and everything. Harry calls it Cause and Effect, Action and Reaction, Something of Value for Something of Value…But we settle on stories, information and just now a deal."

"What is the deal?" Growled the scout and as he went to grab Krista, the stone glowed a bright white. A bone white, ethereal and spectral hand erupted out of Krista's chest and effortlessly picked the Scout up by the front of his uniform.

Harry appeared surrounding Krista like an ethereal body armour "Take your hand away from her otherwise you'll become Titan bait. Believe me it'll be remarkably easy for us to crack a branch and make it look like you sacrificed yourself for the new recruits."

The scout gulped "Okay." He backed away and found himself phasing through the arm. Harry moved and to everyone's surprise he vanished. Suddenly a skeleton appeared, then it was coated in muscle. Sasha, Krista and Mikasa couldn't help but watch as bits of male anatomy materialised into existence as the muscle and cartilage appeared in the body and wrapped around it. Then came the blood vessels from the capillaries, arteries and veins and finally finishing it off was the emergence of the skin, eyes and hair.

Harry joined them in existence and popped his neck "Sorry about that. Hey, Krista. Brainbox, Shithouse, Horse."

Jean cracked his knuckles "What do you mean by the others?" Asked Armin as he stepped in front of Reiner.

Harry grinned "Armin, you're a genius and use your mind a lot thus Brainbox. Reiner on the other hand; look at him! 6ft, muscled and broad. Thus built like a brick shithouse. Only one that thinks. Believe me I've me shithouses that are nothing but shit. Oh and Horse, Jean no offence your face looks like one. You're probably the most decent guy in the world but you're going to get the piss taken out of you for your face. Now hi. I'm Harry. Currently I'm an out of body guy who knows how to assist you."

The scout nodded "So how are you able to materialise like? Shouldn't a veteran scout like myself have to control you?"

Harry's eyes flashed dark green "Fuck you. Anyway I'm looking for an Eren Yeager and a Mikasa Ackerman?"

Mikasa stood up and unsheathed her blades "What do you want from me and Eren?"

"You, blood. Eren a hand and Armin, I'm going to need a brain sample." Harry replied nonchalantly.

Mikasa felt disgust rollinh through her "Why do you need those things?"

Harry sighed "Krista has agreed to make me my body. I have the soul of the body already. Now I just need suitable parts from people that suit my temperament…"

"You look a lot like Eren. Wiry, muscled and pretty quick." Harry grinned at Jean.

"That's why I need Eren's hand. Separate the blood, muscle and flesh. Bone will give me the body, the muscle will garb it. Mikasa's blood is that of a warrior or berzerker suiting my warrior heart and Jean, you've seen what I can do."

"And Armin?" Asked Bertolt. He got the first two but didn't get Armin.

"There has to be a brain to control the other two…Now aren't we supposed to be stopping those Titans?"

The group looked and they saw the Titans slowly make their way up the tree. Krista gave Harry pleading look, he strode over and he looked at the Titan climbing the tree "I was wrong…They hit every ugly branch on the way down…FULMINATA!"

The Titan fried. Harry kicked off the tree going upwards. Krista concentrated as did Harry and the spectral being became what could almost be considered flesh and blood and he etched some weird symbols in the air.

Krista's eyes widened she understood that configuration it basically read 'Raijin's dismissal'. "Everyone brace yourself!" She shouted firing off her gear and attached herself to a pair of branches shortly followed by the others as a set of lightning bolts pulverised the Titans into ash.

Harry floated up, sweat coating his body which was rapidly turning incorporeal "If you have no need of me Krista…I'll see you…" Suddenly they were caught off by the sound of rolling thunder.

(Forest)

Hanji smirked as she descended onto the pathway. A mad glint in her eye as she rattled off all the things she was going to do to the Female Titan. Hanji cackled as the Titan's pupil dilated in horror. Suddenly the Titan let out a titanic roar.

(Squad Levi)

Eren and the Elite members of the Scout Division. Typically known as Levi Squad were waiting a ways down for Levi to return. Oluo took the time to berate Eren on his lack of well…everything. "Oluo…Pack it in. Quit berating Eren. He's done well so far, if anything the only thing he should not have done is listen to you." Snapped Gunther.

Eren nodded to Gunther in thanks. "If the Commander was about luring that thing into a trap why didn't inform you?"

Petra who thought Eren as her little brother. Her volatile, titan shifting little brother narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you implying the Commander and Captain Levi don't trust us."

"Rip the little shits teeth out Petra! He can grow them back." Snarled Oluo losing his cool.

"Oluo, I'll knock yours out and YOU CAN'T regrow them. Eren's making some sense." Growled Eld Jinn from his position of leaning against the tree.

"Eld Jinn tell us what the hell is going on." Said Gunther, not taking his eyes off Oluo. He hated it when Oluo got all paranoid, it made him less unpleasant than his normal lack of pleasantness. Gunther respected Oluo and even like him, but put up with him for any prolonged period of time…Even Petra got tired of him.

"I'm guessing that after Hanji's experiments were killed the Commander thought a spy was apparent in the Scouts…He also suspects that if Eren, the Colossal and Armoured Titans are shifter then that female Titan is one."

Gunther gulped "Is that true?"

Jinn shrugged "Could be. I'd imagine the only ones involved were those have managed to stay alive for the past five years."

That statement calmed everything even Oluo. "Eren you understand now? Commander's assuming that when the first wall fell, someone infiltrated the us or the military and he's narrowing it down."

Eren nodded "I get it…When did you guys join?"

Petra smirked "Bit forward…Kidding. Oluo joined scouts two years before Gunther and Eld. Those two were in their third year of training before I started training and I finished training just before you started."

Eren nodded "Woah didn't realise that in training classes we were quite close, that experience definitely proves that. Sorry for sounding whiney."

Gunther snorted "Don't worry about it. In all honesty you shouldn't be with us. You should have joined with your friends and we didn't expect to be saddled with a kid like you. I swear you've got different personalities. Calm, Whiney, Blood Thirsty."

Eren snorted at that "Yeah…I'll work on it."

(Krista)

Nanaba looked at the stone Krista was holding and the floating Harry "You control him?"

"Less control love. More assist in return for getting a body back. Being disembodied and having a body both have ups and downs. Disembodiment very much obvious strengths and weaknesses as are the strengths and weaknesses of being in flesh." Harry turned to Krista.

"Krista, I know I said I'd never make you write those runes…I need you to. Something's about to happen and if I can prevent or even minimalise casualties then it'd be awesome." Krista gulped.

"It won't break will it?"

"No…It'll give me close to 25% of my raw power, 35% theoretical knowledge and 18% practical power." Krista nodded and unsheathed her blade.

(Levi Squad)

"You'll understand why Erwin is entrusted with humanity's hope." Explained Jinn.

"Only if you live long enough." Said Oluo darkly.

(Levi)

"Your limbs…your human limbs will grow back won't they? I mean we need you alive." Levi said sadistically. Just then the female Titan screamed.

(Krista)

Harry landed on the branch with a groan. "Damn that's going to leave a mark…Krista I'll see you later. If it's Green I'm still kicking. Yellow is trouble and Red, I've been eaten and White, I'm back."

(Harry)

Harry quickly pulled out a pair of wings and took flight. He closed his eyes and he began to scan for magic similar to that of the Titans. He then heard it a roar of a trapped creature with nothing to lose.

(Levi)  
Levi shredded through three titans in one spiral of death. But a midget Titan probably about three metres began to munch on their prey's knee. Then he saw something zoom in.

(Harry)

Harry looked down and sighed, he pulled his wand out and murmured 'confringo ordinal maxima'. The scouts halted as pillar of red light split into four and slammed into the ground vaporising some Titans and propelling Scouts towards their targets.

Harry landed on the female Titan's head and began blasting away. Levi and a few scouts were going to comment but withheld it as the lights took the heads and weak spots apart like a knife through butter.

Suddenly the Titans got to close, Harry spun and reappeared with a crack next to Erwin as he ordered the retreat. "Who are you? What do you want? What was that?"

Harry snorted "A friend, a physical body, magic…Now I'm looking for one Eren Yeager."

Levi was next to them in a flash "You're not going to have him."

"Either you tell me where he is or you lose your Elite Squad AND Eren runt. Now where is Eren Yeager? I swear on my life that your squad and Eren will not die during or after my meeting with them."

Levi nodded "North. Five minutes flight."

Harry nodded and took off.

(Levi Squad)

They saw the smoke and as they departed they began to joke with each other "ELD! I DID NOT PISS MYSELF!" Screeched Petra indignantly and Oluo brought up his kill count.

They heard the beating of wings and halted as Harry came clattering down on them.


	3. Chapter 3

My cosmic friend

The Levi Squad looked at the new arrival. He was definitely not human, they could tell that much due to the massive wings sprouting from his back. They were also amazed at how nimbly he flew through the air.

"Why are you here?" Asked Eld Jinn.

"Tell us or we'll clip your wings and leave you for titan food." Thundered Oluo.

"First of all tell the lapdog to shut the fuck up…As for who I am, call be an acquaintance of a new recruit who stumbled upon something much bigger than she thought. She has an entity of considerable power and of good looks…moi…at her disposal in all for the want of a body." The stranger replied.

"But you have a body…" Pointed out Petra. The stranger floated as Petra came at him.

"Punch or stab me if you want." The punch connected but then the body faded away leaving the feeling of cold air.

"Just a spirit…Now as for why I am here…My guts are telling me you're all in terrible danger…WATCH OUT!" The strangers intervention just about saved Gunther's life as a figure zipped through the trees blades slashing into thin air.

"Who was that! What was that! How did you know!" Garbled the Levi Squad.

"I have the site of a hunting bird. Basically I can, blondie drop now. Confringo!" Eld Jinn dropped as the stranger launched a red light, the attacked dodged and the tree they had come from exploded like it had been struck by a cannon.

"How the…"

"Same way Yeager can Titanshift…Don't give me that look. It's obvious. New recruit with some decent looking guys, gorgeous woman and their pet guard dog in the middle of a conflict with Titans. Presents me with two options 1) New guy is born to fly and fight or 2) possesses a skill that evens up the battlefield…Now gorgeous go vertical…NOW! Guard dog dorp NOW!"

Ral launched herself vertically and Oluo dropped. The woman was quick her blade extended and her hand came free. "I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter…Now we better…Fuck it. I'm going to change by mass and all of you get on and for fucks sake do not flip out."

The newly introduced Harry, began to change. There was no clap of orange energy but it was visible, his legs became trunk like and then covered in scales, his feet suddenly erupted into claws and his body lengthened, thickened and soon enough a massive reptile appeared in the forest "What are you waiting for, get on!"

Harry's current state was that of a magical construct. Meaning he was powered on belief and orders. Krista's orders were for him to do whatever it took to save the people his senses at him were screaming to be saved, would help power him further. Soon enough he felt it, the blast of energy and soon enough they were being pursued by the Female Titan.

"Can you go faster?" Shouted the woman, Harry grunted and soon enough they were soaring above the forest. Harry looked down to see that the female titan had been left behind. It was either left behind or she lying in wait. He looked ahead to see myriad of smoke signals.

"If you can herald this lot when we come in to land, I'll be able to bugger off. Yeager, Krista is going to need to talk to you soon."

The Scout Regiment yelped as a gigantic creature descended from the sky, blades were drawn. The thing ascended and descended again and one by one members of the Levi Squad landed on their horses, Petra more elegantly than the rest.

Erwin looked at Harry, who was now slowly drifting over to Krista. He followed suit as did Levi "Step away from the recruit." Stated Erwin calmly.

"I would if I could. Who are you?" Harry asked. The same questions were mimicked by Levi and Erwin.

"Harry, behave. No Harry, I have made my bargain with you and in both of the names you know me by I order you to behave." Snapped Christa.

Harry snapped to attention "Your will be done."

That caught the veteran scouts off guard "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter, a disembodied fighter from either a time long gone or a different world it has been too damn long to actually recall. I have…a…unique set of skills. One of which you saw."

"The Lizard thing." Erwin said.

"A Dragon to be precise…That is but one of my gifts."

Erwin nodded "Can you do that on command?"

Harry shrugged and nodded "Yes and No. Yes I can do it on command but at this point in time, shifting into my dragon form as more or less left me completely devoid of free movement."

"How do you get your body?"

If it wasn't for Krista's order Harry would have had a little bit of fun. "Pair of clothes about your size, chalk, a tub, boiling hot water, a stone, blood, flesh, muscle, bone and brain and a really complex and simple incantation and a full moon."

"Have you got this stuff prepped?"

"Again yes and no. Incantation and performer, willing people to donate the organic parts but not to the rest. We were planning to do it at midnight without your permission."

Erwin snorted "I give you my permission."

Harry grinned "Krista anything else?"

Krista shook her head "You are dis…"

Levi spoke "Aside from being another pair of boots can you provide anything else?"

Harry smirked and it was a smirk that Levi had seen before on the commander of the Military Police but instead of that one being pure arrogance. This one was of cold certainty of being able to deliver on his promises.

"Once I get my body back, you will be amazed."

That night the full moon blazed. Krista got to work, she made the textbook ritual circle, set the tub of water inside the circle and almost immediately it began to boil and bubble. With that Krista grabbed Eren's hand "A Hand of flesh, muscle and bone from a warrior, freely given shall craft your broken shell a new, blood of the determined warrior and champion of humanity shall provide a lineage to honour and fight for. Finally brain of the scholar to guide the mighty fury and power drafted into your frame." As she spoke, Eren's hand which had been severed and stripped apart fell into the tub. Fortunately she had executed the incantations correctly and it was now glowing a bright emerald green.

"Finally the heart stone. The stone containing your soul and power. May it bond and give rise to you my champion, guardian and friend." She dropped the stone in.

The green pool turned blood red, then jet black and then clouded over.

Suddenly it began to froth and bubble "Blood, flesh, bone, muscle and brain the five part of humanity give your champion life. Blood, flesh, bone, muscle and brain the five part of humanity give your champion life, make him feel again. Blood, flesh, bone, muscle and brain the five part of humanity give your champion life, make him breath again. Blood, flesh, bone, muscle and brain the five part of humanity give your champion life, make him fight and love again. I, Krista Lenz also known as Historia Reiss call Hadrian James Potter back from the abyss. I, Krista Lenz also known as Historia Reiss call Hadrian James Potter back from the abyss, so he may fight and save humanity again."

The tub began to glow and incandescent red as the power of the ritual surged through it. Suddenly steam billowed out of it and there was a colossal bang "DO NOT ENTER THE CIRCLE!" Snapped Krista.

The cloud began to dissipate and kneeling in the circle bone naked in the mist was none other than Harry Potter. Harry stood up, looked himself over and grinned "I'm alive again. I'm feeling more alive than I ever have been before in a while."


	4. Chapter 4

My cosmic friend

Harry stood up, the steam dissipating. Stark bollock naked. The males turned away, with Connie turning away the slowest. The women stared, Hanji was amzed.

Harry, looked like he had been chiselled from stone. His body thin and wiry but covered in muscle and emblazoned with scars "Harry, get some pants on." Snapped Krista.

Harry shook his head and grabbed Berthold's spare trousers. The one thing they had not anticipated was the height, Harry would be after the ritual.

Berthold was easily the tallest member of the Scouts aside from Mike Zacharias. Berthold came in at 6'2 and Mike at 6'4. Harry came in at 6'3 so Bertholds pants were slightly too short, Harry shrugged. He'd sort that out later.

"Could we get some answers please?" Asked Erwin stepping forwards "I'm Erwin Smith, I'm Head of the Scouts."

Harry nodded "Sure, first of all…I need to go see a man about a horse."

"A horse will be issued to you in the morning." Erwin said and Levi shook his head.

"The guy needs to go and have a piss. He was being polite about it."

Erwin nodded, Harry vanished almost sprinting for the trees. Unbeknownst to him, Krista had used the distraction to follow him at a distance. Harry groaned in relief as he recalled his last moments.

He remembered going on a raid of Death Eaters…That was a rouse, it turned out that the Weasley's had been manipulating him ever since he met them and they were going to make him out to be a Dark Lord, once Ginny had given birth.

Harry remembered heading to Gringotts, handing over Gryffindor's Sword as he promised along with a missing prized Goblin artefact he had found before the Room of Requirement went up in flames.

Harry had emptied his vaults and asked the Goblins to acquire some exceptionally deadly creatures to place in his vaults along with his Broomstick and a few other Nick-Knacks. He had re-written his will and promptly vanished.

He acquired various books, potions ingredients etc. and using some rituals placed a homing spell on them and locked them in stasis to remain concealed until he came back to life.

He was subsequently stunned by Hermione and the Weasley family. Even magically depleted it took at least eighteen stunning spells to render him unconscious. After a sham trial, he was forced through the Veil of Death.

After that he did not know what had happened. After walking through the Veil, he had met Death herself. He had handed her over the Wand, Cloak and Ring for a new life with everything he had sealed away in his trunk and full access to his magical capabilities.

Death had grinned and told him "It would be a while before he could get his body back."

Then he woke up in the stone, waiting for someone to find him. He finished his business and he walked flat into Krista "It's me in the flesh His."

Krista grinned and jumped into his arms "I've waited thirteen years to do that."

"Was it worth it?" Harry asked.

Krista applied more pressure to him, despite being a foot and a half smaller, she had some decent strength. "Yes…Now I have to beat the rest of them away from you."

"Jealous?"

"Slightly…I mean you were and are my best friend, big brother, teacher and everything else. I do not remember a time when I have not had you around to talk to me. Is it wrong to say I wish you were still in the stone?"

"Not at all because you could curtail me on a whim. Now you've unleashed me completely and utterly." Harry said grinning at her.

"His, I have one question."

"Yes."

"How did you get Eren to donate his hand?"

Krista smirked coldly at him "Simple, Ymir told me that even in human form Titan Shifters can regenerate body parts…Captain Levi, Jean Kirchstein and Reiner Braun were rather ENTHUSIASTIC at restraining him whilst the first was rather gleeful at cutting off the limb. Hanji…The one with glasses/goggles."

"Brown hair? Few screws loose and rather nice derrière…WHAT…I'm allowed to look aren't I?"

(Courtyard)

'WHAT… I'm allowed to look aren't I?' The scouts looked at each other.

"Krista and Harry are having an interesting conversation. Now if we're quiet we may get some blackmail." Said Eren, he was slightly pissed off that Harry had manipulated his friends and superior into cutting his hand off. Yes it regrew, but it was the principle of the matter.

'You mean to tell me, the first thing you did was look at the commander for the Head of Titan Research Squad's ass!'

'I'm…seventeen…no…fuck it…invenies annos meos…Twenty five…Happy? I'm a twenty five year old, genie/spirit/sorcerer thing in a brand new body about quite possibly die tomorrow and you're concerned that I like an older woman. I told you when you eighteen that I swung both ways.'

(Re-joining everyone)

As Krista and Harry emerged from the forest, they noticed a bunch of laughing and slightly red faced scouts. "Soo, what did you mean by nice derrière?" Asked Hanji, striking whilst the iron was hot metaphorically.

Harry flushed red, as Krista let go as the older woman pulled Harry into an arm bar as she began to give him a once over. "Means…nice…ass…shit…you heard that."

Hanji nodded "Yup. So you swing both ways and like older women. What about guys?"

Harry gulped "Not my preference. Depends on how much I need it."

"Can you control your urges?" Asked Levi.

Harry snorted "I can eat hallucinogenic mushrooms in vast quanitities that should be fatal and the effects do not really affect me. Although, I will feel like old horse there has drop kicked me in the head."

Jean snorted, he had drop kicked a few members of his training corps and it had been referred to as being kicked by a mule.

Harry found himself in Erwin's office. Harry sat back rather unconcerned about the potential interrogation. "What do you want to know?"

"The basics, but we need assurances that you…"

"…I'm not pulling your leg or conning you into a false sense of security."

Erwin looked at Harry slightly surprised "How did…"

"Body language. It says a lot about someone. Your friend in the corner, he's trying to show that he's not interested in what I have to say but, the fact that he's standing with arms behind his back and head tilted is telling me he is interested. Okay, I, Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black and Peverelle do hearby swear on my life and magic that everything I say from here on out is the full undisclosed truth. So it has been said, so it has been heard and so it has been witnessed, so mote it be."

"So mote it be." Said Levi.

"So mote it be." Finished Erwin.

With that, Harry took a deep breath and he began to speak. He told them everything, he even demonstrated a few of the things he could do such as, taking one of the disposable blades from one Hanji, running his hand along it, before splitting the paperwork and table in half before repairing it with a wave of his wrist.

"You can make the blades cut through anything, eternally sharp…Can you do stuff with our canisters."

"What do you want? Fire? Never Ending Gas? Lightning bolts? Although the elemental effects run the chance of blowing up on you."

"We'll stick with the never ending gas."

Harry carried on as he explained some of the other inventions from his Earth and to say the least, some of the muggle military truly had Erwin and Levi's attention such as 'High Impact High Explosive' rounds and Anti-Material rounds and the weaponry.

Erwin stopped the conversation "Can we carry this on at another point in time? Where are you going to sleep?"

Harry smiled crookedly "Wherever, whoever wants me Commander. In all seriousness I'll probably crash with Krista…Don't worry no funny business will be occurring at all."

"What makes you say that?" Said Levi.

Harry grinned stretched and fell out of his seat and shifted into the form of a massive wolf. Levi, Hanji and Erwin leapt backwards "That is SO COOL!" Screamed Hanji, her eyes glittering with madness and excitement "Can I stroke you? Can I feel you? What does it feel like when you become a different animal?"

"Hanji, leave it."

The door opened and Harry left. He closed his eyes and he began to move down the corridor. His form caused several people to freak out, eventually he found Krista's room and raising a paw, he knocked on the door.

Krista opened it and she smiled when she saw the wolf sitting there. "No looking." Harry dutifully curled up at the end of the bed as Krista finished getting changed.

"Night, Harry."

Harry rumbled something back, before quietly and ever so carefully climbed onto the bed, curled up at Krista's feet and fell asleep.

(Next Morning)

Krista found herself near where her feet would be and she was using the massive wolf as a pillow. There was a wrapping on the door, Harry jerked awake as Krista rolled out of bed.

She opened the door and Hanji burst in "Krista Lenz, I'm looking for a wolf, about the size of a pony." Krista grinned, as Harry raised his gianormous head.

Hanji squealed as Harry lumbered over to her. He then stamped his feet and tried to get her to budge. Krista who had a dog during her time in isolation recognised the sign "Hanji-san, you may want to let him out…" Hanji nodded, she knew what Krista was going to say, she opened the door and Harry tore out. His sense of smell directed him to the communal bathrooms that were split into two.

Harry shifted back into his human form and locked himself in a cubicle. Harry finished his business and found himself bumping into Reiner "Morning."

"Morning. We got a room set up for you…We wanted to chat. That's all the 104th to be fair. Where were you?"

"Krista…Now gotta go, Hanji's gotta do some needle work and sign me out some gear and then I've work to do. Joy."

Reiner grinned "Why do you say that?"

"Reiner, I can bend reality to my will…You saw what I did to those Titans. Anyway Levi wants me to do some stuff with his squads gear and all of you are like Magpies to shiny objects. Fascinated. I can guarantee at least one person's going to be splinched because they did not listen."

"What's splinched?"

Harry grinned "Painful for the subject. Hilarious to everyone else…And a ball ache for me. I'll have to go rooting through several timelines, different dimensions just to find whatever is incomplete."

Reiner winced. Harry slipped past him, somehow along the way outside, Harry received a shirt and jacket. The shirt found its way around him by melting and reforming as he made his way down the stairs and the jacket Harry chucked on as he met Hanji and Erwin in the Courtyard.

"We are going to need to assess your abilities on the ODM. Omni…"

"Directional Manuever Gear. Allows for assisting Humanity to fight against Titans in an 3-Directional Space. I watched, learnt and listened as Keith lectured them. I assisted Krista in passing her competence test…Just issue me the gear."

Soon enough, Harry was issued his gear and Hanji with great enthusiasm helped Harry, attach it to him. "Can totally adapt this to make it more streamlined, less cumbersome. Anyway where's the training area."

"You have enough to figure out which trigger does what." Erwin said answering Harry's unasked question. The break guard opened the gripping system that allowed them to release worn down Titan Rending Blades. The top box trigger released the grappling line and hook and the bottom trigger recalled them. On the sides were another button which released more gas to speed up the movement through the air and a wheel guide which raised and lowered the projectile line.

Harry plugged a set of blades in and nonchalantly took flight. Mikasa and Levi's mouths were slightly open, along with Jean and Connie. Those two were some of the best with the ODM Gear and yet Harry made it look like he wasn't trying.

Harry swore, he not anticipated the first titan, he fired his left trigger, recalled it and let out a blast of gas, wrenching him out of the way and upwards. A titan shaped like an abnormal was on top of him, Harry swapped the blades into a reverse grip, fired his grapple lines and he began to spin. The weak section and head fell apart.

Harry launched himself forwards, releasing his blades which cut through the nape of two more Titans and he ploughed on. The rest of the course was far too simple and soon enough he zoomed out of the forest. He shot vertically upwards, switched back and finished off with a text book landing on a horse.

One small problem, mass and speed still registered in the impact and Harry turned grey. "Harry, are you okay? Harry, are you okay? Harry, are you okay?" The last one he registered, he found himself looking into the concerned face of Mikasa Ackerman.

Harry concentrated "I…need…some…ice." He growled but he could tell it came out relatively high pitched.

Harry got off the horse and collapsed to his knees "I'm okay 95% of the body…my fucking balls."


	5. Chapter 5

My cosmic friend

Mikasa was the first to move, she was bolting across the courtyard and she entered the stronghold. She maneuverered around the corridors with ease, she was spending a hell of a lot of time down in the dungeons with Eren. Due to the fact that even though he displayed a remarkable increase in skill with his Titan transformations, he was still tired rather easily and still prone to transforming parts of his body on a whim.

She entered the kitchen where Petra was in the kitchen cleaning up "I need some ice."

Petra nodded and pulled out a small bag for ice and

Mikasa returned with the ice. It had started to melt slightly there was enough left. Harry, got onto his knee in a kneeling position, grabbed the ice like Sasha did when diving for food, dropped his trousers and shoved the ice onto the injured genitalia.

Harry winced as the cold ice connected with his testicles. He had brought a knee bag with him, he routed around and pulled out a roll of a strange material. Harry, clicked his fingers and the roll unravelled, it was followed by the sound of it being cut and they watched as the stuff taped over the ice and onto his leg. "That's gonna hurt when I peel it off." Harry said as he redressed himself.

"You've adjusted well enough." Levi observed.

Harry snorted "Considering, I've had to regrow my entire skeleton before."

Even Levi had to wince, he had set limbs before but the thought of having to regrow the skeleton was not very nice. Definitely not pleasant indeed.

Erwin nodded "He possesses a brilliant superb natural talent for the ODM Gear. His reflexes are through the roof but I suspect his teamwork may be lacking."

"Common knowledge as well." Harry commented. God that hurt…He would normally say he would not do that again but he knew that Historia knew that he would.

Historia, Krista as she preferred to be called at that particular moment knew him far too well. She smirked at him, as she saw him hobbling slightly "You okay?"

"Aside from my testicle injury…yeah…Although this body feel strange."

Krista froze "What do you mean?"

"It feels like less like a body and more of a construct, if you follow…" Harry began.

Krista stared at him, concern appearing in her dark blue eyes "Not exactly but I'm guessing it is something to do with Eren and his Titan shifting."

Harry nodded, somethings apparently never left him after he became Master of Death and dying in order to do so. "I really need to have a look over my information His."

Krista blushed and hit her large friend on the shoulder, he winced "That kinda hurt actually. Who…It's always the small ones."

"I think you mean it is always the quiet ones."

Harry shook his head "Mind out the gutter. It's the tiny ones who hurt more than they should…I have no idea what you're thinking about."

Krista sighed this was why Harry was so much fun to hang about with "We need to work on your hand to hand."

Harry raised an eyebrow "That's what I thought but you may look like the military, sound like the military, you can't back it up. What was the saying? Something about walking and talking."

"Talk the talk and walk the walk…I get you. Now who's teaching me?"

"Oluo Bozado, Petra Ral, Eld Jinn and Gunther Schultz…Levi's handpicked squad for dealing with Eren after the attack."

Harry nodded "That was a fucked up situation…Could I go and kill that shitbag?"

"Who?"

"Weilman the Vileman. Weilman the pussy. Weilman the coward." By now they had made it over to what could be construed as the hand to hand arena.

"Not feeling so cocky now are you?" Ranted Oluo.

Harry, stretched and his bones and joints: popped, clicked and cracked "At least I do not fail at making first impressions."

Oluo narrowed his eyes "You didn't exactly make one either."

"Least I didn't bite my tongue twice due to trying to make yourself look good…Or was it to impress Petra?"

Petra blushed as did Oluo, Harry smirked "Did I press a nerve? I insincerely apologise."

Petra shook her head "Enough. Harry, we need to show you how to punch, kick, grapple and throw."

Harry nodded "Okay, who's my punch bag?"

Eld Jinn held some pads out "You got anything to protect your fists?"

Harry fished out some strips of cloth, which he deftly and expertly taped up his fists "Do now."

Jinn nodded "You got more of that?"

Harry smirked "Simple to make it…That's another thing to make for the Scouts. We going to do this?"

Soon enough Harry and Eld were moving around the arena, trading punches on the pads. Eld was getting annoyed, Harry was proving not only to be fast on the ODM but he was also fast on his feet.

His fighting style was like his, which was stay out of the way, avoid punches and deliver his own. Harry…hit hard."

Petra split the two apart "Your punches, well formed…Interesting techniques, rotating at the hip."

Harry shrugged "You learn a lot when you're not much more than a spirit."

Petra grinned at that "What did you learn?"

Harry paused "I'd keep that to myself…" He stopped himself, because the last thing he wanted was to annoy Krista who had fixed him with a stare that promised him pain.

Training finished, Harry was about to join the newest graduates for food when his stomach tightened. It was Hanji, she had somehow gotten his trunk outside and had set about trying to break it open.

"Are you going to stop her?" It was Levi.

Harry shook his head "The trunk will…" As he spoke, lightning coated the trunk and hurled the scientist backwards "do that." Levi observed.

Harry shook his head and meandered over "I'm going to fix my mess."

Hanji stared at the trunk in awe "That was awesome! I need it open. I need answers!"

"You would like answers. You would like the trunk opened. I would strongly recommend you don't try again." Harry said as he made his way over to the trunk.

He secretly, nicked his wrist deactivated the trunk and opened it. Hanji's eyes widened "How did you do that?"

"Secret…Now what do you want to learn?"


	6. Chapter 6

My cosmic friend

"Now what do you want to learn?" Harry asked the smoking lead scientist.

Hanji looked at him "What do I want to learn? EVERYTHING! I want to know what you know about Titans. Such as Titan Origins, anything that may be suitable and allow us to gain an advantage over them."

Harry nodded and he grabbed his trunk "Come on." The trunk shrunk and Harry placed it in his pocket and he followed the scientist towards the lab.

Upon entering, Harry opened the trunk and he sighed "Damn it His…I still don't know how you managed to pull this out of its pocket dimension which was tied to my existence."

The trunk was a mess. Bits and pieces were all over the place, definitely done by a younger and more curious set of hands. Hanji looked down and her jaw dropped, the inside of the trunk was at least thirty times deeper than it looked on the outside "How did you get the trunk to be like that?"

"Bigger on the inside and still be dead light? Magic."

Hanji gave him a look "Why do I have a feeling that is your generic response to everything?"

"Because it is."

Hanji snorted and Harry, opened up another layer only for this one to contain clothes, third contained weapons and ways to forge them and it was the fourth layer that got Harry smirking.

Hanji stared, it was the biggest library that she had ever seen. She was overcome by glee and she jumped onto the bookshelf which led onto another which were set like a flight of stairs leading her into the depths of the trunk.

Harry grinned, concentrated and in his place was an Osprey, a gargantuan bird of prey and a ruler of the sky. He glided down as Hanji made it to the bottom.

Hanji was getting used to Harry doing his shifting into a wolf but the eagle was new "You…can shift into an eagle?"

Harry turned back and nodded "Wolf and Eagle and that's it. Now we are in here, let's get looking. There are runes on the shelves that turn the books into a combination of Old German and English…From the reports I've seen that's the common language of the world."

With that Hanji found the section of Titans, Harry on the other hand decided to have a look through the mythologies of Norse entities. The name Ymir was ringing a bell and the attributions if Ymir was who he thought she was and who she represented then, He was going to need to make a contingency plan to dodge that bullet.

"Shitty-Glasses, Newbie, where are you?"

Harry looked up from his book 'Ye Origin of Gods', so far he had nothing…considering, he looked at the book it was one on Avalon. "Nope…In the Trunk."

Levi soon joined them "You realise that the Military Police will want them destroyed."

Harry smirked coldly and Levi for a split second saw the outline of Kenny…the man who raised him in the Undercity. What puzzled him was why Kenny appeared around the new guy.

"They can try…In fact if they try, they'll find out why I was considered a mass murdering sociopath."

"You sure you do not mean psychopath?" Asked Hanji.

"No, a psychopath would indicate that I'm from a line of people that possessed similar functions. No, a sociopath is one created by social influences. I am a sociopath made from a society who let the rich get richer, poor get poorer and when threatened rolled over to whoever had the most money."

"You're not going to like it here."

Harry shrugged "You never know, but for now Hanji needs to pick my brains about stuff."

Levi nodded "I'll leave you the two of you be…I can shut the trunk right?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, we can hear but not be heard and this place is locked to me and only me…although I still need to bug His, about how she managed to get the trunk open."

With that the trunk slammed shut "Harry, I believe we have much to discuss." Purred Hanji.

Harry sighed, it looked like it was going to be one of them days.


	7. Chapter 7

My cosmic friend

Harry and Hanji re-joined the rest of the scouts for lunch. Hanji managed to pass off her look as being relatively more dishevelled than normal. Levi, shrugged but didn't comment. What his colleagues did was their business as long as it didn't jeopardise them in the field.

"Physical go all right?" He asked, noticing a similar look.

Harry shrugged "As well as it could, before the needles and various other things. Rather hands on."

Those in on double speak gagged and choked on their food. Krista, stood up on her seat and clipped Harry around the back of his head "How could you…" She hissed. She would have been more upset but she knew he had just gotten his body back, this sought of thing was going to happen.

"Annoyed because it wasn't you His? Ow! Ow! Not the ear. Should never have taught you the cripple ear."

Reiner shook his head "What did Hanji need you to do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Tests and stuff…She mainly needed me to decrypt her books."

"On?"

"Titans, Eren, Titans, myself, sorcery…Because Krista helped restore me to a body, what else can I bring to the table and what else can I provide the Scouts." Harry replied.

"What do you bring to the table?" Asked Eren curiously.

"Glowing personality, 100% recklessness and utter disregard for laws of physics and nature if need be."

There was stone silence, the only sound was terse breathing and the sound of beating hearts "What do you mean disregard for Laws of Physics and Nature?" Asked Erwin.

"What goes up comes down right. Your flight time is completely dependent on the amount of gas you have in your tanks right?"

"I make what goes up stay up if I wish. I can double, treble or even quadruple the amount of gas in your tanks, meaning much longer flight time. I can slow the dulling of your blades, double edge them, meaning, wear out one side, turn the blades around and wear out the other…If push comes to shove, I can always raise the dead."

"Coming from the fact you were raised from the dead…" Began Reiner.

"I had a RESTORATION. My soul had not passed on. I was trapped in a stone which kept me alive. When you made my body, you dropped the stone into it. That dissolved my home, and bound me to this body. There are two forms of restoration: physical and spiritual. The most common is spiritual."

Oluo spoke "How do you mean more common?"

Harry sighed and grabbed Mikasa "You're going to have to trust me…Levi, I need your help."

Levi nodded, Harry looked at the scouts "Bewege diesen, raum in geistiges reich!" The room darkened and the walls became slightly more transparent.

"Welcome to the spiritual realm. It's a mirror realm of earth…one of three. But it'll suit my purpose for now."

With that Harry turned back to Mikasa "I know we haven't got to know each other."

Mikasa shook her head "That doesn't sound right considering what else you've been saying."

Harry shrugged and grinned "Touché, anyway…do you trust me? If not, I can always use someone else…For this experiment."

Mikasa nodded "You can. What are you going to do?"

"Pull your spirit and soul out of your body, parade it around and then shove it back into you…It's going to feel like shit."

Mikasa nodded "Understood…How long for?"

"Two minutes max."

Mikasa stood with her back to Levi, "Befreien sie den geist, lassen sie die seele, Machen sie sichtbar!" (Free the spirit, release the soul, make them visible). Harry punched Mikasa with an open hand, with the fingers bent making it look like claw straight into the stomach.

Mikasa's eyes widened and she went to bend double but found herself paralysed. The second strike caught her in the chest just below her heart. Mikasa's body took on greyish tinge and slowly began to fall.

"As you see, I have in my right hand Mikasa's spirit and in my left her soul…No touching…I feel shite even handling hers."

They nodded "Oluo, a spiritual restoration or restitution as it may also be called is simply the returning of the soul…" Left hand strike to the faint mark and they watched as Harry's hand entered Mikasa and left empty handed. "…To the body and rebinding of the spirit." The spirit was then shoved back in.

Mikasa convulsed, Levi caught her. Mikasa went to her knees, trying to vomit. Harry dropped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Mikasa, look at me. Look at me, Mikasa."

Blearily she did so "Feeling like shit? Vision blurry? Feel like you've been drinking spirits? Body feels heavy and like someone has been taking body shots off you? Don't try and talk, you're gonna sound like drunken sailor and move like one."

"Can you get us out of here?"

"Ruckkehr!" Incanted Naruto and the room shifted back to normal.

"Any more examples?"

Erwin nodded "A few but first the Military Police are coming."

No-one liked the look on his face. But many were looking forward to seeing the Military Police get a lashing from their latest muse.

Meanwhile, Reiner and Bertolt panicked; Harry knew something but they didn't know what. They needed to ensure that he wouldn't blow their cover. In Bertolt's case it didn't help that Reiner was suffering from Schizophrenia and Dissociative Identity Disorder.

Harry sighed "What do they want?"

"Measure are supplies, try and take some of our best…I think they'll have an eye on Mikasa." Said Levi.

Harry nodded "Aren't the Police the smallest unit?"

"No. Scouts are. But Military Police are the most inept."

Harry grinned "So I could accident one or two of them."

Krista's hand shot out, Harry dodged. But Mikasa's hand caught him at the base of the neck and sent him into the table "No killing colleagues."

"Military Police are not colleagues! They're waste of space and flesh…They're corrupt as hell." Protested Eren.

Harry grinned "Sounds like the cops from home. They lock you up on some fucked charge that sounds like it came from their shit?"

Eren shook his head "The garrison did…Well Weilman did."

Harry looked at him "Eren, I see a lot me in you. What did you do?"

"He emerged from a Titan. We thought he was dead, then he became a Titan and then went on a rampage. We were almost killed. Stuff happened and Levi beat the shit out of him in the court room."

Harry turned to Levi, who nodded "I respect you for that…Now, I suggest that I go a walkabout with Krista during the their visit."

Just then a member of the Scouts under Hanji's direct command came rushing in "Military Police are here. They just let themselves in."

Harry ignited a fireball in his hand "Let's say hi to the colleagues with the amoral newcomer."

"Are you completely insane? Do you have any concern about letting people live?" Exclaimed Jaune.

Harry turned on him "I accidentally killed a dog that was trying to bite me when I was nine. I killed my first human when I was eleven, I killed a snake about the size of this Colossal Titan you mention, which had skin like the armoured titan; that same day I killed its controller. Over the next five to six years I must have killed at least thirty to forty people, through combat, murder and self-defence. I must have indirectly caused at least double that. I was born and bred for war and to be a martyr, some martyr. So Jaune Egmont Kirstein, yes I am insane, you could probably say I'm a psycho sociopath and if they are hindering my job…keeping you miserable bastards alive then yes, I will kill MPs. My only concern is, who will help me dispose of the bodies."


End file.
